Tablets
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: “All you have to do now is take this painkiller once when you get home and then every 8 hours and the wound should be healed” Healer Corrin smiled, handing 19 year old Xanatos Omega a small bottle full of tablets......Companion piece to If Everyone Cared


"All you have to do now is take this painkiller once when you get home and then every 8 hours and the wound should be healed" Healer Corrin smiled, handing 19 year old Xanatos Omega a small bottle full of tablets.

Xanatos sighed and looked down at his bandaged forearm. The arm that had just recently acquired a stab that, not only cut half way through the bone, but had also gotten infected, causing the teen unbearable pain.

"'Kay" Xanatos muttered, taking the small bottle and shoving it in his pocket "Does it have any side effects?" He added suddenly.

He had a four year old padawan at home and he would definitely not be happy if something decided to kick in.

"Side effects can include severe head aches and dizziness, that's about it" Healer Corrin said, looking the weary knight in the eyes.

"'Kay…thanks" Xanatos mumbled, as he made an awkward exit out of the healer's ward and headed towards his former quarters.

Or in other words the flat of Qui-Gon Jinn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again for taking care of Obi-Wan while I ran down to the healers, Qui-Gon" Xanatos smiled faintly as he headed out the door of Qui-Gon's apartment, a young, sleeping ginger haired toddler in his arms (more like on his good arm.)

"No problem" Qui-Gon smiled "I'll see you later then" he added before he closed the door.

"Alright then, come on Obi-Wan, let's go home" Xanatos smiled at his padawan's peaceful features as he turned towards their own place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Xanatos had tucked his padawan into bed, he took one of his tablets as advised, tossed the bottle into the fresher cabinet and trudged over to his own room he flopped down onto the bed.

_So exhausted….._

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into sleep…….that is until suddenly his head began to throb.

At first he tried to ignore it, but after a while he sat up and rubbed his forehead.

_Just my luck to catch a head ache at a time like this……….force…it'll probably pass….._

But it didn't pass and with every second his head ache became worse and worse.

He lay back down and attempted to sleep.

And after a while he felt a familiar force presence at his door. Looking to the side he saw Obi-Wan standing there with a very innocent and childish look on his face.

"Are you ok?" the boy mumbled.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, just go back to bed Obi-Wan" Xanatos completely lied.

And Obi-Wan, instead of doing as he was ordered, walked into the room and (with much difficulty) climbed up onto his master's bed. He sat down next to Xanatos.

"No you're not" he muttered raising a brow.

Xanatos sighed "What you sensed it or something?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Xanatos smirked "I'll be fine kid. Just go back to bed"

"Nuh uh. I wanna stay with you tonight" Obi-Wan said quietly.

Xanatos smiled despite his pain, and pulled the boy to lie down in his arms "Sure" he mumbled.

"Thanks" Obi-Wan smiled and curled up next to his master.

"Hm....no problem" Xanatos said, slightly surprised that his head ache had calmed down.

He pulled Obi-Wan closer to himself and allowed himself to once again sink into sleep……and just when he was about to fall deep into sleep another wave of pain shot through his head.

"F***" he cursed sitting up. Then looked to his side and saw Obi-Wan staring up at him with big angry eyes. And then it occurred to Xanatos that he just cursed in front of a 4 year old.

And before he could be chastised by his own padawan, he added a swift "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it ok!

"Fine" Obi-Wan grumbled.

But his expression softened as he felt Xanatos's head ache return. "You alright?" He asked raising a brow.

"Force…no. Obi-Wan can you do me a favor?" Xanatos asked rubbing his forehead.

Obi-Wan nodded.

And little did Xanatos know that the next thing that he was going to say was going to completely endanger his life:

"Go grab my tablets from the fresher cabinet"

He didn't even bother to notice the fact that instead of asking for one of the bottles of color coordinated painkillers, (that he usually asked the boy to get him when he had head aches like these) he had asked for his tablets.

Obi-Wan, not recognizing exactly what Xanatos had asked for, figured whatever it is that he needed to retrieve was not one of the color coordinated bottles.

So he hopped off the bed, went into the fresher, and used the force (he was after all only 4 and well…not too tall either…) to pull down the only bottle he saw that was not colored.

He brought the bottle back to his master, and Xanatos easily popped 4 into his mouth.

And felt his head spin as soon as he did but he shook it off. He put the bottle on his bedside table and lie down (Obi-Wan curling up against him again), praying this time nothing would disturb him.

But his prayer was drowned out as a sudden shiver ran up his spine, and suddenly he felt unusually cold and sore.

He would have told Obi-Wan to turn the heater on but he didn't want to bother the boy again. So he just stayed quiet and tried to shake it off enough to fall asleep.

And eventually after laying awake in bed for 4 hours, freezing, he did fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan woke up to something cold pressing against the back of his neck.

As he turned around he found that it was the hand of his master. He looked to his side and saw that Xanatos was still fast asleep.

Which he found incredibly unusual because Xanatos was usually up with his coffee hours before he was.

Obi-Wan slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the sleeping form of his master……and even though he'd never really seen Xanatos asleep…something didn't look right.

He looked up at the wall-chrono and saw it was 2pm

"Master?" he called as he shook the Xanatos's shoulder.

No response

"Master…wake up" Obi-Wan called again, shaking Xanatos's shoulder harder.

Xanatos made a muffled noise and cracked an eye open "What?" "It's 2 master…wake up" Obi-Wan replied, relieved that Xanatos was indeed ok.

"Hm…" Xanatos grumbled and turned away from his padawan. He felt so sore it even hurt to move.

"Master, come on" Obi-Wan half whined as he jumped off the bed and headed for Xanatos's fresher.

And if Obi-Wan weren't just a tender age of 4, he probably would have noticed that small streak of blood spilling out of the corner of his master's mouth.

If only.

Once at the fresher, he climbed up onto the small stool that was in front of the sink, (that made it possible for him to actually reach the sink) reached over and grabbed his toothbrush.

And suddenly dropped it as he heard a thud come from the bedroom.

A sudden sense of alarm rushed over him and he jumped off his stool and ran back into the room.

Only to find his master on the ground in front of the bed, flat on his chest.

Panic flooding his senses, Obi-Wan ran over to body of the fallen man and began to shake his shoulder, hoping this, like last time was nothing to worry about.

"Master….master?" he pleaded quietly.

No response.

He called his master a couple of more times before completely panicking.

That's when he ran into the living room, grabbed Xanatos's comm. link and dialed the only number he really did know.

Qui-Gon's

And he watched as Qui-Gon flew into their quarters within minutes, with a whole bunch of healers.

Watched as his grandmaster shouted instructions to the healers.

Watched as the medics lifted his master onto an air stretcher.

He wondered what was wrong. And he was pretty sure Qui-Gon wondered what was wrong too. But he didn't say a word as both the healers, and Qui-Gon raced out the door as fast as they came.

Leaving him alone in the large flat. He looked around the living room and didn't exactly remember walking in. And finding nothing else to do, the four year old sat down, cross legged on the soft beige carpet.

And suddenly he felt very lonely. Without Xanatos's company. Without anyone there with him.

He knew something was wrong with his beloved master. Just not what it was.

But judging by Qui-Gon's shocked, and horrified expression, Obi-Wan took it that something was very wrong.

So he slowly held his head in his hands and cried.

Cried until he felt himself slowly sink into sleep on that same beige carpet.

Without the warmth of Xanatos's body holding him close.

Without one strong protective arm over him.

And most of all, without his security.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan woke up in the very familiar quarters of Qui-Gon Jinn.

He immediately recognized the place as his room.

Yes his room. Because he stayed over at Qui-Gon's so much (due to Xanatos having to constantly go on missions) that Xanatos's old room had now become his room.

He sat up and realized he was in his bed. He looked around the room and found no one was there.

"Qui-Gon!" he called "Qui-Gon?"

And just when he was about to become crestfallen due to the lack of response, the tall form of Qui-Gon Jinn burst in.

"Yes young one?" Qui-Gon said hurriedly, with a hint of concern.

"What happened, where's Xanatos?" Obi-Wan said suddenly remembering what had happened earlier.

"Funny, I just came to retrieve you to go see him" Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan's face immediately lit up "Xanatos? He's awake?"

"Mmhmm" Qui-Gon smiled, leaning against the door frame. Yes, awake. That's all Obi-Wan needed to know as of now.

The boy didn't need to know how many hours of surgery it took to get everything in Xanatos's system straight. Or how the knight flat lined for 14 seconds.

No. None of that for many years to come.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to beam but then closed it at the thought of how un-Jedi like it would be.

"Yes, we can go to him Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon said and walked over to the bed.

Obi-Wan grinned and immediately jumped into the older man's arms and they headed to the healers ward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright then, I should get going before Master Tahl gets annoyed" Alliya Taro, 17 year old padawan learner, smiled at Xanatos "I'll come visit later. Love you" she added as she gave him a quick kiss and stood up.

As she approached the door it opened and Qui-Gon walked in with Obi-Wan in his arms.

"Hello master" Alliya smiled at Qui-Gon "Hi Obi-Wan" she grinned at the boy as she reached down and ruffled his hair. Obi-Wan smiled and waved.

And as Alliya walked out Qui-Gon approached his former apprentice's bed and released a struggling Obi-Wan onto the young man.

The boy immediately crawled under Xanatos's arm and cuddled against his chest, in a simmilar way as a puppy.

"Easy there kid" Xanatos smiled ruffling his padawan's hair affectionately.

Qui-Gon laughed "I'll leave you two alone to talk. I've got a council meeting to run to, and when I get back, Xan. I'll help you get home."

"Kay" Xanatos replied as Qui-Gon left the room.

"Hmmm…missed you" Obi-Wan muttered as soon as Qui-Gon had left.

"Missed you too kiddo" Xanatos smiled.

"You ok now? What happened back there?" Obi-Wan asked, snuggling closer to his master.

"N-nothing…" Xanatos lied.

But Obi-Wan was far too young and happy to realize back then. And it wasn't till another couple of years that he learned what really happened that too close to tragic morning.

And it wasn't till he was kidnapped on Mustafar, that he finally felt that he and Xanatos where even.

**I'm sorry i didnt emphasize on Xanatos's surgery and stuff. Hope u dont hate me for it. I actually like this story, and i hope you do as well.**

**If you didn't understand the last part of the last sentance(cause i was told it was confusing) then let me know and i'll tell u ^-^**

**the next short is about the after effects of Obi-Wan's kidnapping on Mustafar(because writing the kidnapping itself would definately not fit as a short story) and the one after that is about the talk Xanatos and Obi-Wan had after they returned from Naboo after killing Darth Maul and all. And the one after that will be the final one until the sequel and that one my dear friends.........is a surprise XD So stay tuned and dont forget to review!!**


End file.
